


It's Always Harry...

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The West Wing
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-15 20:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: It's always Harry. Everything happens involves him.  Silliness abound, beware. Not beta-ed. All mistakes are mine. :) "The Prisoner of Azkaban" and the Weasley twins are my favourites.





	It's Always Harry...

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: It's always Harry...   
Author: Hana   
Rating: PG   
Archive: List archives. Others, please let me know first. I'm easy.   
Disclaimers: Not mine. Borrowed them when Aaron Sorkin wasn't looking.   
Spoiler: None   
Summary: It's always Harry. Everything happens involves him.   
Feedback: Please do. Let me know what you think of it. Comments of all types are welcome and craved.   
Note: Silliness abound, beware. Not beta-ed. All mistakes are mine. :) "The Prisoner of Azkaban" and the Weasley twins are my favourites. 

**It's always Harry... by Hana**

"Hey."

"Hey." They exchanged a brief kiss, then Josh settled beside Sam on their bed.

"Have I ever told you how absolutely smothering you look with those glasses on?" Josh whispered, and nuzzled the other man's neck. "And that soap smells really nice on you. How come I never smell like that after showers?"

"Uhmm. Don't know." But Sam's eyes never left the pages.

"Sam." Josh sounded mildly indignant. "Put down the book."

"I'm reading."

"Right." Kisses. "I thought you're seducing me there."

Silence.

"What 'cha reading?" More kisses.

"'Goblet of Fire'."

"What's it about?" Even more kisses, and some licking.

"A kid named Harry." But the subject remained unresponsive.

"One of those Dickens of yours again?" The trail of kisses slowly moved lower. "What is it this time? Starving orphaned child escaped from his ruthless adopted family?"

"No. It's not Dickens."

"Whatever. Let's have sex."

"I'm reading."

"It's a book!"

"It's a very good book."

"You're choosing a book over having sex with me?"

Silence.

"Fine." Josh lied down forcefully and turned over with his back to Sam, hugging most of the comforter over to him. "I'll just go to sleep and have lots of sex in my dreams. Don't be alerted if I groaned out loud."

"Goodnight, Josh."

A little more than three minutes later.

"So, who the hell is this Harry?" Josh rested his chin on Sam's shoulder. His breath tickled the side of the speechwriter's neck. "Who am I up against?"

"He's British, and he has a scar on his forehead."

"Oh. What happened?"

"Someone tried to killed him. Wanna read?"

"It's pretty thick."

"'Goblet of Fire' is the fourth book, and I'm reading it. You can read the first one; it's only two hundred or so pages. It'll give you a nice introduction." Sam opened the bottom draw of his bedside table, and took out a hard-covered book. He held it out to Josh.

"They're books for kids! You are reading children's story book, and you're trying to get me to read it."

"They were written with teenagers as their targeted audience, but it doesn't change the fact that they are very well-written."

"You chose a kids' book over sex with me."

"Don't you want to know why?"

"Give me that book."

"Enjoy it, Josh. You'll ask me for the next one by tomorrow morning."

~ Finis ~ 


End file.
